Hot n Bothered
by CatastrophicRiceBubbles
Summary: Bella seeks out the help of the Cullen family in an effort to get Edward to sleep with her. Sexy lemons. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic submission so I'm looking for feeback I can work with. If there's a particular direction you think the plotline should take then please do tell- I'm not Edward. Oh, and Twilight is entirely owned by Stephenie Meyer and I'm just basking in her reflected glory. Enjoy and critique!**

I don't think it's something that you can ever quite get used to- being around flawless hundred year old beauties who feed on blood. The sooner Edward turns me the better. It wasn't that I didn't love them, it was that I felt so insignificant beside them. But I won't allow Edward to turn me until he gives me the one other thing that I want, oh so badly. Seriously, shouldn't he be arguing my side?

Emmett clapped his hands together just behind my head, snapping me out of my pensive trance and making me jump embarassingly. I threw my arm behind me in an effort to hit him, which he naturally dodged. "What's up, Bells? We're not boring you, are we?" He asked, plonking himself gracefully beside me on the unnaturally white lounge of the Cullen's mansion.

"'Course not. I just wish Edward would hurry up." I mumbled, stretching myself back into a lying position. "Do you know why he had to go hunting today? His eyes weren't even black."

Emmett smirked, his honey eyes lightening a little. "I have a few ideas. But I feel it would be unbrotherly of me to confide them in you." He said somberly, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"Aww, come on, Emmett!" I complained, sitting up quickly, give myself a slight head spin.

He shook his head slowly, "No. I feel I would be betraying Edward's trust. And most definitely earning myself a few punches. I'm stronger, of course, but Edward will almost be able to catch me." He cursed under his breath.

"Since when do you care?" I asked, Emmett was just trying to avoid the question.

"You raise a good point, my lady." He confessed, still taking the mickey out of me, now with an Irish accent. He leaned in a little, as if that would prevent anyone in the Cullen family from hearing. "Would I be right in thinkin' that you've been tryin' to get a certain somethin' lately?"

His words caused my breath to catch in my throat and my cheeks flushed, even though they were said with the tongue of a leprechaun. "How do you know about that?"

He chuckled, still in the high pitched tone, "Lassie, in our family, nothin's a secret."

The relisation that should have been so obvious suddenly struck my human brain. "Alice.."

"..warned Edward." Emmett finished for me.

"So, she saw me succeeding?" I asked, too hopeful.

At this, he laughed, raucously. "Jeez, what's he been doing to ya'? You're starved, figuratively speaking."

My blush deepened, causing my face to resemble some kind of delicious fruit. I didn't answer, fearing that my clumsy tongue would give my face reason to stay this colour permanently.

His chuckles quitened and he looked at me. "I don't know how he does it, Bells. You're not completely hideous."

"Gosh, thanks, Emmett," my words dripped with sarcasm.

"I mean, if I had a thing for girls who couldn't walk a metre without cracking their head open, then I'd be looking at you."

I aimed a fist at his head which he dodged with plenty of time to spare. Not that he needed to, he wouldn't even have felt it. I was struck with a certain idea, one that I was extremely embarrased by, but one that I wanted to follow.

"Emmett," I began, sweetly, "You know how you're a guy and all?"

"Some say guy, some say supreme ruler of the known universe." He nodded, knowingly.

"And you know how you're Edward's brother?"

He nodded again, now too intrigued to come up with a smart ass comment.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you wouldn't mind, umm.."

"Spit it out, bells!" His voice echoed slightly in the wide spaces of the Cullen's living room.

"Giving me some hints." I blurted out, immediately regretting it, due to the sinister grin now dimpling his cheeks. "Aww, crap." I now murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to get so many alerts about people adding this to their favs and alerts. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. **

His side-splitting hoots filled the mansion, making my face darken past crimson (didn't know that was posssible), when a few uninvited family members came flying down the stairs to gather around us. Alice stood, wrapped in Jasper's arms and Rosalie was lying on the arm rest of the lounge, playing with Emmett's hair.

"What's all this about, then?" Alice acted as spokes-person.

"Nothing." I said, before Emmett could respond. "I was just explaining to Emmett how Mike-"

"Bella, here, was looking for a few pointers on how to woo thy brother, Edward." He explained, theatrically.

I buried my head in the pillows and was very disappointed when they did not at least drown out the chuckles. I groaned loudly.

"Woah, Bella, please don't think about it now." Emmett's voice boomed at me, followed by louder chuckles.

I shot out my legs at him, felt nothing connect and turned my head to peek at where he was. I let out a tiny scream when I found his face inches from mine, his arms and legs holding his body just above mine on the lounge. "But, I could help you practice, if you like." His breath smelled almost as sweet as Edward's.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rosalie's voice threatened while her arms clenched around his waist and hauled him off me. Her anger only lasting a moment until Emmett wrapped his lips around hers.

"So, anyways.." Alice and Jasper now sat where Edward had been, clearly choosing to ignore the now groping couple. "Trouble in bed, huh?"

"Err.. not really. More like trouble getting him _into _bed." I confessed, awkwardly.

She nodded in understanding, though I didn't see how she could. "Mhm. Honestly, if you didn't approach us then we were going to approach you."

"Huh?" Connection not made.

"Bella, what's Jasper's gift?" She asked me, somewhat exasperated.

I glanced at Jasper and my heart skipped a beat. Jasper could feel everything that we could. And lately I had been feeling extremely aroused and not receiving anything to alleviate that. "Ohh.." You could have fried an egg on my face. Actually, you probably could have cooked for a successful breakfast café. Jasper looked like, if he could have, he would've been doing the same.

"Exactly." Alice said, matter-of-factly. "Jasper and I have been trying to- err, _relieve_ him but that only helps his own emotions, not yours." Jaspers face clearly read '_kill me.'_

"Okay, so you'll help me?" There was too much hope in my voice.

Alice giggled and even Rosalie gave a small smile, I noticed their episode had ended. Emmett thumped me on the back, "Damn right, we're gonna help you! And if you need some hands-on tuition, I would be more than happy to help." _SMACK. _I heard Rosalie abuse her power. He didn't even take notice. "Now, which positions have you tried?"

"Don't scare her." Rosalie hissed, menacingly. It would have almost been funny, seeing a gorgeous petite blonde make a hulking bulky man cower, if it hadn't awoken my human survival instincts.

"No, don't keep anything from me. I need it all." I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"Although Edward may seem like he has iron-clad self restraint, he _is _still a man." Jasper's quiet, slightly strained voice came from behind Alice. The others nodded in agreement.

"You need to offer him something that is impossible to resist." Rosalie purred, running her lips up Emmett's neck to lightly bite his ear. He shivered and grinned goofishly at me.

"Uhuh, remember who you're talking to; the biggest clutz in the known universe. I can't be sexy like that." I complained, gesturing to Rosalie, who looked like Queen Seductress just standing there.

"I think you under estimate yourself, Bella." Jasper quietly countered me, with Emmett nodding in agreement. "You just need to know how to access what you're so unknowingly flaunting."

Alice's face lit up, "Oh! You're not going to be able to do this without the right outfit. We should go shopping." She tugged lightly on my arm.

"Uh uh, no way! I am not going shopping for something that I wouldn't be caught dead in." Alice's face fell slightly before her eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Come on, Rose. It'll be fun." 'Fun' looked as though it would've been the last word that Rose would've used but she huffed an agreement and was quickly ushured out the door by Alice who was almost beside herself.

That left me to discuss how I was going to get Edward into bed with his two brothers. Awkward? _Never!_

Jasper sensed my distress and sent calming ripples through my body. I sunk back into the couch and closed my eyes, waiting for the onflow to start.

"Okay," Emmett cleared his throat as if preparing for an important lecture, "Never go straight for the punch. You don't want him to know exactly what you're doing before you do. You have an advantage that no one else has. Not that we envy you, in this case."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. So all I have to do is play checkers and badda-bing badda-boom, Edward gets his pants off?"

"Not exactly." Jasper replied. "You need to stratergise. Alice and Rosalie are already planning your outfit so that's taken care of. I hope it's a teddy. That's usually a man's favourite. Maybe you should offer to loosen him up with a massage? You wouldn't be able to do much, given that his body is like rock to you, but it should have the effect your looking for; leaving him aching for more."

"I like that idea." Emmett approved. "Don't ask me how I know this, but Lavander oil is proven to get men in the mood. And there are two spots at the base of the back, they're supposed to look like dimples, and if you stroke them and give them attention-well, that works too. But you're going to have to do a lot more than that."

"Two spots at the base of the back?" I didn't trust myself in an emergency. And that's what this was; this was a one shot thing. It had to go perfectly.

Emmett chuckled and pulled of his shirt, making my heart skip a beat as my gaze fell on his perfectly toned physique. I love Edward but I'm still a woman. He turned around and pulled his pants down a little, clenching his muscles to show me two dimples in the base of his back. "See?"

"Yeah. But what do I-?" Jasper took my hands and placed them on the dimples.

"Hey!" Emmett quickly jumped away. "Jasper, Dude, never touch me again. Bella, get up."

I got up and hovered awkwardly at Emmett's back. "Bloody hell, if you're this shy in the practice then how the hell are you going to be with Edward?"

I didn't like that. I placed both my hands at the dimples, softly trailing the tips of my fingers over them. I saw a tiny shudder run through him and was silently very satisfied. I applied slightly more pressure with the tips of my fingers, massaging and teasing them.

It caught me off guard when Emmett jumped away again. "Okay, I think that's enough." He didn't turn to face me until he was sitting with his legs crossed. Three guesses what he was hiding. I sat down again, quite pleased with myself.

**Do you have any questions for Bella to ask them? Edward has offered himself as a reward to those who review. He won't tell me what he has planned but I know it involves chocolate sauce. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just logged on to my email and it was bogged down by you guys. But I couldn't help smiling as I read your reviews. You people ain't bad. ;)** **Of course, my mum wants to know why I'm smiling and I can't tell her I'm writing this story (she would kill me) so I have to come up with some lame excuse; "Err.. My foot is itchy." ..Anyway this chapter has a slightly more serious element to it. It won't be as much in future chapters, though. This is just something I've done to make it a bit more personal. Tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer is jealous of me.**

"Oh, err, this is awkward," Jasper looked uncomfortable, "But make sure it's not.. that time.. of the month.. when you do it. The.. excess blood.. might prove to much for him."

_Oh. My. God. This can not be happening to me._

"Anyway," Emmett broke the awkward silence. "I'm not sure if you're going to be able to pull this one off. Lie in bed with him, just like you always do, and make sure you have some part of your body putting pressure on his- err, package. But make it look as though it's not intentional."

Jasper nodded. "Good idea. Oh, say that you've hurt yourself falling over or something Bella-like. Pretend you've strained some muscle in your thigh. Being the annoyingly perfect little gentleman he is, he won't hesitate to massage it for you."

Emmett looked suddenly eager, "Yeah! And make sure to moan a little bit. Nothing too extravagant though. Once again, you're just giving him a small sample."

Emmett seemed to be trying to control himself for me. I hoped he knew how thankful I was.

"Edward is very attracted to the scent of your blood." Jasper paused as he sniffed quietly. "It's quite floral. Perhaps you should try to drown it out with another scent, like lavender." He smirked, glancing at Emmett. "Of course, it won't be entirely successful but it should muddle the scent a little."

Jasper's phone buzzed and he had it to his ear before I could look at it. "Alice. No, definitely not white," he said, glancing at me. "Try a dark red. Oh no, that will remind him of blood. Try a hot pink; that should contrast nicely with her skin, as long as she doesn't blush too much." I grimaced. "Okay, love you, darlin'." He slid his phone into the pocket of his shirt. "They'll be back in 10 minutes and Edward will be in 20. Which means that we don't have much time."

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Emmett said, slightly condescending. "Like, where does it go?" He guffawed loudly and Jasper threw the TV remote at him which snapped once making contact with his head.

"I'll show you where the brain goes." I murmured under my breath. This made Emmett laugh even harder.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I will be able to assist you a little, Bella. I'll swamp him with lust as soon as he walks in the house. Unfortunately, we'll be leaving to go hunting for the weekend upon Edward's return. The rest of it is going to be up to you."

"Great," I groaned and Jasper squeezed my hand gently.

"I can't garrantee that this is going to work, Bella. But don't forget how beautiful and desirable you are. Edward sees that, maybe too much. But don't let him make you feel any other way."

I was slightly stunned by his words, they had awoken a piece of my heart. I loved Jasper but I had certainly not expected him to say anything like that. "Thank you," I whispered quietly.

He squeezed my hand again before getting up. And opening the door for Alice and Rosalie, who's arrival my inadequate human hearing had failed to notice. Before I could gasp in horror at the bags she had slung over her arms, she had whisked me up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom.

"I brought a selection. It's important for you to feel comfortable, as well. They're all in the same colour but the styles do change. Obviously, you're not just going to be able to walk around in this so we bought you an outfit to go over the top." She brandished one of the bags. "I don't want to hear any complaints; just wear it!"

I was feeling a little overwhelmed at this point, I could remember none of what they had taught me and I felt like I was going to throw up on every single pair of my new lingerie. Alice must have sensed this because she pulled me into a hug. "You'll be fine, Bella. I would give you a pep talk, but that might be kind of weird."

I giggled, "Thanks, Alice. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. You'll probably get a proper thank you from me tomorrow."

She stroked my hair and then left, "I'll be back in when you're done to do your makeup." _Great._

I emptied the contents of the bags onto Edward's bed; it looked like a Barbie convention. One at a time I held them up, only to be discouraged when they barely covered my fingers, let alone any other part of my body. Finally I gave up and chose one at random; they were virtually all the same anyway.

I pulled undressed and suddenly became very aware of the fact that I was in Edward's room. I pulled on the scanty material and turned to look at myself in Edward's mirror. We say that we're our own worst critic, and God I hope we are. If I had a hard time finding fault with myself in this outfit then Edward definitely would. The panties hugged my butt, making it take on that sexy vuluptuous appearance, and the bra made me look as though I was realted to Pamela Anderson- not that hers were real.

I took my outfit out of the bag, it was the same hot pink and black. I pulled on the black skirt. It hugged my thigs and didn't cover much more than the underwear. I dragged on the hot pink top and had a hard time fitting into it; it was tight across my stomach and strained across my bust slightly. It was quite low cut and showed off my new cleavage nicely. And, of course, Alice had put in some black high heels that would be nearly impossible to walk in. Good thing Edward's got fast reflexes.

Alice entered the room again, looking me up and down approvingly. "God, I'm good," she murmured.

She sat me down on the edge of Edward's bed and set to work on my face. I tried to zone out as best I could. _You trust Alice, _I told myself over and over again.

Before I knew it, she was done. She pulled my arm and made me look at myself in the mirror. But surely that couldn't be me. The dark haired beauty standing before me in the mirror could not be described any other way; she was beautiful. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face with elegance. Her lips were a perfect pale pink which still stood out against her near white skin. And her eyes could surely drown a man. "God, Alice, you are good."

"I know. Edward will be home in 5 minutes. Good luck." With that and her pixie smile, she left me standing there.

There was something that I'd been considering doing for a while. You see, Edward wasn't the only one who could play the piano. I had learned, for years. My grandmother had been my teacher. It was one of the things that I had loved the most. Every afternoon I would come home and beg my grandma to play with me. As I progressed, I had composed. My grandma had recorded me and made a CD. Every time I went to her house she had it playing in the background. But when she died I stopped. I had tried to play my pieces but, without her guidance, I had not been able to complete more than a few bars. I had left my books and manuscripts there, untouched and collecting I wanted to do this for Edward. I wanted to prove- if only to myself- that we were alike in at least one way, if only a hobby. But it wasn't just this, Edward had awoken a passion in me, a passion that I'd never felt before. It inspired me; maybe I could play again.

I made my down the stairs of the Cullen's mansion, holding onto the railing for dear life as my high heels slipped on the marble. Eventually I made it to the piano where I sat hesitantly. This was harder than I imagined it being. I took a slow breath and placed my fingers on the keys. I knew that, if my grandma could see me, she'd be proud of me playing again.

I hesitantly struck a chord, listening to the way the notes resounded in the open space. I couldn't remember any of my pieces, I just played. I let my fingers warm up, moving stiffly at first but then they began to flow. I could almost feel my grandma standing behind me, could almost smell her sweet perfume. I moved from octave to octave, letting the sound wash over me. Once or twice I hit a sour note but I played on. The music was slightly defiant, I was saying that I could do this. I was proving to my grandma and myself that I could do this. And I could. I knew my grandma was proud. I let my fingers weave a slightly sweeter melody, trying to duplicate something I had once written for her. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but I didn't wipe it away, my grandma had always said that the show must go on.

A cold finger wiped it away for me instead. Edward raised me up and then sat me down again on his lap, placing a gentle kiss at the back of my neck. "Why didn't you tell me, love?" He whispered.

I let my fingers collapse on the keys, the conflicting notes ringing into silence. "It was just something I tried to put behind me. I was ashamed that I had given up on it. And, if I started again, people would know that I had given up. I don't like being that girl." I let my head drop and I played with one of the keys absentmindedly.

"Why did you give up?" His lips brushed my shoulder.

"My grandmother died. I just couldn't find the will to play anymore." My voice reflected a tiny part of my anguish.

Edward drew his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I placed mine on top of his and leaned back into him. "Play," whispered. And I did.

It felt natural somehow, playing the piano with Edward. Like I was always meant to. After I had played a few bars, Edwards hands joined mine. We were playing a duet. The duet we were always meant to play. Of course, he was a far more exquisite player than myself but we still sounded beautiful.

I hoped I had made the right decision, doing this tonight. If Edward rejected me again tonight then I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it. I would feel like Edward was rejecting who I was, he knew everything now.

I took a deep breath and decided to go in for the kill.

**So, what do you think? The piano and the grandma too much? Maybe a giant penguin instead? I can rewrite it without if you guys don't like it so please be honest with me. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for the plotline then please tell me because I have none. Lol. You will of course be recognised as a major contribution to the story if you do participate. Be good and don't let the anteaters bite. Tata munckins.**

**P.S. I am slightly random when I'm tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, okay, I've heard your cries for lemons and here they are. I personally don't enjoy distasteful language so the scene is tasteful yet definitely not shy. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I would like to say a big thank you to Crying-Shame who gave me the idea for this part of the story. I'll tell you exactly what it was after you've read it.**

After a while I stopped playing and watched his hands move over the keys. They were smooth and elegent, yet somehow still incredibly masculine. I was suddenly blisteringly aware of the fact that my body was pressed against Edward's. His breathing on my neck sent a tiny shiver down my spine, but I knew he'd noticed it.

"Are you cold, love?" He asked with genuine concern. I turned to look at him, his eyes were a bright honey and instantly turned me to jelly. I wanted him.

"No. I just can't believe you're real." _Ugh. _I hated how honest I was with him. _I can't even think about it before I say it._ My lips molded around his, it wasn't nearly as passionate as I would've liked it. He was cautious, I could feel that.

It killed me to tear my lips away from his but I managed. I looked down at his chest, which was regretfully covered with fabric, and played with his collar. I could feel his gaze on my cleavage- hey, he was a man. "Do you like my outfit?" I asked, trying desperately to be seductive.

He took my earlobe between his lips, "I love your outfit. As long as you don't go outside in it."

I giggled. "And why's that?"

He pressed his face to my neck, squeezed me around my waist with one hand and trailed the fingers of his other where my skirt ended. My breath caught in my throat, was he for real? My hands tangled in his hair and held his lips to my neck. "Because, young lady, you look utterly irresistable." His hand slipped up my thigh where he squeezed me closer to him. Oh, that was my queue.

I winced slightly and drew in a small sharp breath. With that, his hands were off me and he was begging. "Oh, God, Bella, Love, I'm sorry! What did I do?"

I immediately felt awful for doing that to him. "No, no, it's nothing. It's just, the other week I tripped and I must have strained a muscle in my thigh or something because it hasn't stopped hurting since." Did he hear the tremor in my voice?

I didn't have time to find out because, before I knew it I was sitting on the piano and Edward's hands were at my thigh. He hesitated, looking a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know.

"It's just, this would be a lot easier if you weren't wearing a skirt." He didn't dare look at me.

"Oh." Deep inside, I started tingling. "Well, I could go to a masseusse instead I suppose. It's just that, you're the only one I trust with my body." The last part was something between a whisper and a moan.

Edward rested his head on my knee, "I swear Bella, you'll be the death of me." But his hands found the zipper at my side and slowly dragged it down, the only sound in the still room. His hands gently carressed my milky white thighs as he slide it down my legs. I saw him staring at my panties. _Perfect, _a voice in my head purred. His hands moved stealthily across my thigh, the feeling unbelievable. I lay back on top of the piano, my chest rising and falling in time with his strokes. I let a tiny moan slip out, not that I needed to force it. I wondered if he good see the moisture gathering in my panties, not sure if I wanted him to or not.

After a while, I stopped him. I could have stayed there forever but I had to move on. I sat up and held his head in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. But, before I could say anything, he groaned and said, "You have no idea how utterly, totally, devastatingly, stunningly beautiful you are." That was it.

I virtually leapt off the piano and twisted my legs around his waist, mashing my lips with his in a way I had never been confident to before. I felt the piano press against my back and knew that Edward had moved me into it. He was kissing me back, in a way he never had before. I let my tongue slip out and graze his lips. He moaned but didn't stop, the voice in my head screaming in pleasure. I could feel him pressing against my womanhood, his member begging to be released. I felt down his sides to where his shirt met his pants and pulled it over his head. He shook it off and went straight back to my mouth, this time his tongue slid out to taste me. "Oh my God." _Did I say that?_

His mouth moved away from mine, slowly moving down my neck and along my collarbone, coming to rest where my cleavage began. I felt his short, shallow breaths on my breasts, my nipples perking through the skin tight material. I thought he was about to pull away from me again, but then I heard him growl. This wasn't the defensive growl I had heard before in the medow with James or when hearing Mike's thoughts about me. This was masculine, lust fuelled and damn sexy. I effing loved it.

I felt him relieve some of the tension across my bust when his teeth removed one of my buttons. Well, I guess the top had served its purpose. I heard the other buttons pop, one by one, as Edward's head moved stealthily downwards, kissing my belly button once his job was done.

He pushed me back up onto the piano, crawling forward until his body hovered over mine. I barely noticed the cold surface at my back. His lips crushed mine, what hope did my soft humanity have against his hard marble? I slid my fingers down his chest, tracing every line and indentation on my way, and then came to rest at his belt. Once there, however, I changed my mind. I slipped my hands up around his waist to find the dimples at the base of his back. I stroked and teased them, barely touching them. He shuddered and cursed under his breath. I went back to his belt, fumbling slightly with the buckle. Once open, I pushed his pants down with my legs, the inside of my thighs rubbing the outside of his.

His face found my breasts and I threw my head back in ecstacy as he teased my already erect nipples. His tongue moistened the fabric, sending small shivers down my spine. I heard a ripping sound and the fabric fell away from my chest; Edward had bitten clean through it. "I never thought about you in pink," Edward murmed into my breast, "But I like it."

"I think that might be an understatement," I teased as his rock hard manhood rubbed my thigh.

My fingers notted in his scruffy hair as his hands and tongue teased every inch of my chest and stomach. I giggled when his tongue slid in and out of my belly button. I was in ecstacy. Rolls of pleasure I had never before experienced rolled through my body. I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. His fingers found my panties but I felt him hesitate. "Don't you dare stop now," I threatened in fear.

**So, Crying-Shame came up with the idea of sex on the piano. I'd always envisaged Bella and Edward's first time to be in a traditional bed. But the idea of losing your virginity on top of a piano does sound awfully appealing, doesn't it? It'd be kind of weird if you had kids and they played that piano.. I suppose it's no weirder than sitting on your mum and dad's bed. Eww.. As always reviewers will be treated to a night with any of the Cullen boys. The submission of ideas mean that you may have any two. ;)**

**Anyways, big thanks to Crying-Shame! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And on with the lemons.**

His chest heaved and his eyes squeezed shut. "I just need a minute, Bella." That didn't really sound like such a bad idea. My head was spinning and I had started seeing pinpricks of black. I tried to slow my breathing and calm my heart, a coronary on the piano wasn't the kind of memory I wanted to make.

My heart rate had almost returned to normal when he let out another one of those growls which I loved so much. I heard yet another rip and his member was free of it's material prison. _Oh. My. God. How the hell was that supposed to fit inside of me? _He smothered my breasts with kissed, not quick pecks but slow passionate ones, and continued down my stomach to the top of my panties. Here he took the material in his mouth and ripped them of me. I froze.

So many times before I had worried about this. I had wondered how people freely reveal themselves and trust another person with their every fault and insecurity. Would Edward find some fault with me that I wasn't aware of? It's not the kind of thing you can compare with your friends.

Edward sensed my stress because he was at my ear in a minute. "You're perfect," he purred in my ear. I felt his head at my entrance. "Are you sure, love?"

"Edward," I was struggling to string a sentence together. "Make love to me," I whispered. And he obeyed.

I felt him push into me, hesitantly at first. He stretched my virgin walls to the point of pain but I didn't let him know. It wasn't a normal kind of pain with an injury or illness, it was a throbbing ache of agony mixed with pleasure. It was the kind of pain you hated to love.

Deeper and deeper he went, until I felt him meet my wall. "Love?" He whispered. I curled my legs around his waist and thrust myself onto him, breaking through my virginity like a tissue. He started thrusting, slowly and cautiously- afraid of hurting me as always. But this was not an average situation. I thrust back at him, bring him faster and harder into me. Ecstasy rolled in waves over my mind and body, crashing on my womanhood. I felt myself reach a climax as Edward pushed his mouth upon mine, our tongues dancing a Rumba. We came together, our essences merging just as our minds, bodies and hearts had.

He rolled us over so were were lying side by side and propped my head on his bare chest. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you more," I answered.

"Do you really want to get into this?" He chuckled.

"Not while there is a much more appealing option." I confessed. I saw confusion flicker across his face; he wouldn't be confused much longer.

I pressed my body to him, my breasts moulding around his chest and I left a wet trail of kissed leading to his still aroused member.

Relisation struck his face, "Oh, Bella, Love, you don't have to do that." But he still ground as my lips met the tip of his manhood.

"I know, but I want to." I traced around his cock a few times, barely allowing my lips to touch him and inhaling his scent like a drug. I did the same with my tongue, changing my course a few times so as not to allow him to become used to it. I wanted to taste him, but I wanted to please him more. I cupped his balls softly with my mouth, barely lubricating them. My breath on the moisture caused shivers to run through him. I reached under him, planted my hands on his firm butt and massaged them with my thumbs as I began to stroke my tongue up his shaft. I repeated everything I had done previously, this time with more pressure and his penis grew even further in length. I brought my lips to the tip of his penis and allowed it to penetrate them for the first time, but only just. I could feel him trying to push past my barricade but I wanted to do this right. I permitted him entry again, this time a little further. I repeated this, each time allowing him to plunge his penis further inside. Before long, I was gagging as it hit the back of my throat and dragging my teeth along his length as he withdrew. He bucked against my face, his balls bumping against my chin. I tasted his pre-cum and knew he wasn't far off. I enveloped his sack with my mouth and pulled as I withdrew my head. I leaned in and drew my tongue from between his thighs to the very end of his penis were I kissed it and then plunged it down my throat. He groaned loudly and bucked harder, making it difficult to keep him in my mouth and rub him with my tongue. He erupted in mouth and I drank every drop of him. The liquid running down my throat was incomparable to anything else I had tasted, including his flesh. Or, more appropriately, his granite.

I heard him panting above me and gave his tip one last lick to ensure that none of his essence was wasted before slowly rising again, sliding my tongue over his physique as I went. His lips crushed against mine when I reached his face and our tongues slid against each other, our hands trying to pull our faces still closer. We were close, far too close, yet not close enough for us.

I felt light pressure on my clit as his lips kissed my breasts before leaving a wet trail down my stomach to the point of elation. His hands grasped at my thighs as his tongue massaged my throbbing clit. I clawed at the piano at my sides, writhing in euphoria as he sucked and licked me further towards my climax. The funky sound of keys rung throughout the room as my leg flailed to the side and my foot landed on them. My toes curled and my I screamed a groan as he brought me into pure bliss.

I lay there, panting and sweaty with my head pounding in elation. Edward pulled me onto his chest again. _I'll show Emmett where it goes._

**Hehe. What do you reckon? I think one more chapter might do it. I love writing this but I can't think of a way to continue the plot line. Review me if you have any ideas or if you think its time to put it to bed (no pun intended). Review pleasms- even if you don't have any ideas. They make me smile. =] Oh, and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll probably want to rewrite this chapter soon. I probably haven't written this very well. It's kind of weird telling a bunch of random people on the internet, but my parents just decided to get divorced and so my head's all over the place. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expectations. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

The next day, Edward and I were lying on the lounge, simply enjoying being with each other. Okay, that is so not true. You and I both know exactly what Edward and I would be doing if the rest of the family wasn't due to be arriving at any moment. And they would know exactly what we'd been doing. _Great._ I really hoped they remembered to block their thoughts about yesterday. All that embarrassment and I didn't even need it.

I heard Emmett crash in the entry, "Hi, kiddies!" I groaned and rolled over so my face was against Edward's chest. He stroked my hair and hummed quietly to me. "What ya been doin'?" He now stood right infront of us, Edward hadn't made any attempts to kill him so I assumed he was blocking successfully. Emmett tickled my foot and I jumped, curling myself further into Edward. Emmett chuckled, "Bit jumpy there, Bells? A bit touchy-feely?" _Oh my God. _"You had brekky, Bells?"

"Yes," I answered into Edward's shirt.

"Was it Edward?" Edward promptly sent a kick into the side of his rib cage. "Ey, bro! I'm just bein' friendly. Come on Bells, let's have some brekky."

"You don't eat," I probably didn't need to point that out.

"Really?," Emmet rolled his eyes, "I just want to make some breakfast for my favourite human."

I got up and Edward looked curiously at me. "I'm hungry," I shrugged. Well, it was partly true. I really just wanted to kick the crap out of Emmett. I knew I couldn't really do that so I'd settle for just using him as a punching bag.

Once we were in the kitchen, I launched at him with a forceful punch, only to feel the bones in my hand shatter. "Ow, ow, ow, far out!"

"Bells, why'd you do that?" He chuckled.

"You know-," I flailed a leg at him, "exactly-," I aimed the other one, "why!" I jumped at him but he dodged. I think that was more for my preservation than for his.

He faked bewilderment, "No, Bells, I've got no idea what you're talking about."

SMACK. "Emmett, leave Bella alone." Alice ran over to give me a hug. "Nice work, Bella."

I hugged her back. "Wait, how do you know?" She raised an eyebrow at me. _Oh, crap. _"You saw?!"

She looked uncomfortable, "Well, yeah. But there wasn't much I could do about it, Bella." I put my face in my hands, maybe if I don't look then they'll all go away. "Bella," Alice whispered in my ear, "You would've made a gay man hot."

"Ugh," I stalked back out to the lounge room where Edward was waiting for me with a small smile on his face.

"No breakfast?" He asked.

"I just lost my apetite," I mumbled. He chuckled as I climbed into his arms.

I inhaled the scent of him, it washed over my mind and body like a drug. His body was perfectly shaped for me to be right there. His breath on my neck raised goosebumps on my arms, but he only squeezed me closer. I trailed my hand down his chest, feeling the mounds and dips in his physique. I reached his pants were I slipped a finger in and I felt his arousal on my stomach. But before I could do anything else, he caught my hand and I pouted. "Believe me, I want you, too," he whispered into my ear. "But not infront of my family."

"I had no intention of making love here," I answered. "I just wanted to watch you squirm."

"Naughty girl," he nibbled my earlobe and I stroked his member through his pants which proceeded to get larger. He brought a hand up to move over my breast, making me ache slightly between my legs.

Suddenly he turned me around so the back of my body was pressed against the front oh his. I was just about to ask him what the heck he was doing when the rest of the Cullens walked in. _Oh._

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked. Thank God he was a good actor.

"Carlisle got called into work and Esme went to get more food for Bella." Rosalie answered, oblivious of what was pressing against my back.

I was lying on my side on one of my arms, it was all to easy to slip it behind me and find Edward's erection again. I felt him stiffen behind me and I grinned, rubbing my butt against him. I did a double take and looked at Jasper. _Oh crap._

He swiftly pulled Alice onto his lap, hiding his penis which was straining against his pants. I saw Alice's eyes as they widened slightly and then she smiled when Jasper kissed her back.

"So, what was on the menu?" I asked casually, slipping my hand down Edward's pants to wrap my fingers around his head.

"Emmett found a grizzly and the rest of us had mainly deer." Alice answered with distaste. I stroked down Edward's shaft and he shivered.

"Yeah, but I think Bella had more of a fight last night than I did," Emmett winked at me. I pumped Edward, trying to distract him from what Emmett had said.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Jasper sounded genuinely curious. _I can't believe they're doing this to me._

"Thanks for asking, Jasper. I mean to say that our young Bella-," But he didn't have time to finish.

"You offered her _hands on tuition?" _Edward hissed. My hand froze, _Oh shit._

Emmett look like, if he could have, he would've been crapping himself. Obviously he hadn't been intending to reveal the conversation to him, just scare the hell out of me. Well now he'd done both.

"Err, Edward, mate, you know that was just a joke," he said nervously.

I heard him growl behind me, his penis vibrated slightly in my hand. _Ooh, I liked that! _But I didn't want Emmett strewn across the southern hemisphere. He had helped me, afterall. I rolled around, making sure to keep my hips to his, and tried to calm him down. "Edward, I was asking for it. I mean, if anything, he should be admired for his restraint," I said, earnestly.

He then looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Why on earth would you ask for tips?"

I looked away, now horribly aware of the stiffness pressing into my stomach. "Because I didn't want to be rejected anymore," I answered, quietly.

He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't reject _you. _I would never reject you. It was the idea of hurting you that I rejected." His lips found my ear, "And, believe me, you most definitely do not need tips." I grinned sheepishly into his shirt.

"Ahem," oh right, we were sorrounded by Edward's family.

"What do you say we go upstairs?" He whispered.

"I think I like that idea a lot," I replied, pushind myself against his erection which was perkind up again.

With that, he flew me up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind us.

But that didn't stop us hearing Emmett call out, "Wrap your stump before you hump!"

**So, what do you think? Edward's just ordered a truckload of chocolate sauce. ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Wasn't going to do one of these but I got a lot of people adding this story alerts after finishing the last chapter. ..wtf? I've decided to finish this story, it's simple and short and I'm sort've happy with it. Instead, why don't you had me to author alerts? I promise you I will come out with something else soon and it WILL be about Twilight.**

**If you have any story requests then send me a message or leave me a review or something and I will take it into consideration. But I love any excuse to write so chances are I'll do it.**

**Thanks to all who have followed this story through and thanks to those who will discover this story after I've written this (creepy, huh?). Reading your reviews of a morning was a real pleasure and I hope that I'll read from you again in another story.**

**I'll just get Edward for you..**


End file.
